


Just Perfect

by Pandapaw



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Face!Kink, Kinky exploration (for me anyways), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandapaw/pseuds/Pandapaw
Summary: Akihito has a thing for Asami's face and Asami has fun using his face to bride him.





	1. It all started with his face

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this is going to play out but it is Akihito and Asami we are talking about so....(haha no shame here).

Asami was brushing his teeth when the bathroom door opened revealing a young blond man dressed in nothing but a white dress shirt. 

“Asami, can I shave your stubble?” The blond asked as he helped himself on the bathroom marble counter.

Asami hm-ed while reaching for the razor and shaving cream. He handed his young lover the products and watched intensely as Akihito uncapped the bottle of shaving cream. He lathered his golden eyes lover’s jaw with the white cream and slowly worked the razor around, starting from the lower left of his face with his right hand and worked his way around. The only sound in the room was the sound of the razor sucking up little stubbles that was on the man’s face. Akihito took his time not wanting to accidently cut his lover’s face by accident. 

After he was done, Akihito placed the razor on the marble counter and reached his hand out to examine Asami’s clean shaved face. He traced his fingers along his lover’s jaw and couldn’t help but lazily moved his thumb back and forth feeling his lover cheekbone. He reached up and placed kisses on his older’s lover face starting from his nose. Oh, his perfectly sculpted nose with high bridge. He moved next to worship his perfect cheeks and next his forehead. He couldn’t forget his jaw; the man well-defined jaw line that would make him looks good at any angle. He trailed kisses all over loving every inch of it. 

“Ahh…. Asami.”

“What do we have here?” Asami reached for his wakening member, stroking lazily. 

“Are you getting turned on from shaving my face?”

“Ahh… I-I couldn’t help it.” Akihito threw his head back when Asami’s index finger played with the tip, circling around and teasing knowing that Akihito would go crazy.

“Y-you have the sexiest face that I have ever seen.” 

“Ahh,,,, Harder…. So good.” The blond shook his head wantonly, looking for release. 

“Little pervert.” Asami chuckled as he stroke his lover harder. He moved his hand up and down and then reached for the boy’s balls not wanting to neglect them. 

“Ahh…. Asami can’t…. Need you in me.” 

“How do you beg for it?” Asami was teasing him. 

Barely registering Asami’s words, Akihito pushed him and barely jumped down from the counter. He landed on fours and slowly moved both his hand to the back spreading his butt cheeks to reveal his twitching hole, still wet and ready to go from their previous endeavors. 

“A-asami, please take me…” Akihito was panting with eyes half closed and his member dripping. Something inside Asami stirred. He freed his hardened shaft, kneel down on one knee and placed his member in front of Akihito’s twitching hole. Oh how he would love to ram home but what would be the fun in that. 

He inserted himself slow until he reached the hill and pull back slowly. The pace was driving his young lover crazy. “ Ugg…. Asami… faster…faster.” His hand was slapped away by the older man when he tried to play with himself to find release.

The length re-entered inch by inch all the way before retreating slowly again. Asami picked up the pace just a tact bit but not much, hitting everything but that one spot that makes Akihito see stars. He was trying to move his hips but a hand held it in place.

“Now Akihito, what do you like more, my face or my dick?” Asami whispered into his ear, sending shivers along his spine from the vibration, while the other hand teasing his hardening nipple. 

“Arg … Ahhh… Asami, I like you. I like everything about you… please!” Akihito was mess by this point and was desperate.

“Ahhh….” He was taken by a surprised when Asami suddenly rammed home. His testicles were slapping against his butt cheeks vigorously. “Good answer my little pervert.” Asami continued to assault his hole with his dick at a fast speed while hitting his prostate with dead on accurately, causing his body to rock back and forth controllably.

“A-a-as-im-i , goin- to come…. Ahh”

“Come my little sweet thing.” As if his body was waiting for the command, upon hearing that Akihito shoot his load. His release caused his hole to twitch and clammed around Asami’s tight causing the man to follow suit. 

Asami pulled out slowly and landed on Akihito’s back, using his arms as a support for his weight. Both men pants heavily from the activity and wait for their bodies to come off from the high. 

“Well, that was a good way to start the morning.” Akihito turned around to see the very amused face looking at him. He reached up and licked Asami’s lips, nipping, initiating a kiss. Asami welcomed his tongue as it makes its way in exploring his mouth. Asami returned the favor and sucked his lips, intruding the cavern himself. And before long they were sucking and dancing in each others mouth, with Akihito wanting to take the lead and Asami teasing and not giving in. At the end, Asami always won and left a panting Akihito searching for air.

“Now, that was a good way to start the morning.” Akihito teased. 

“I can’t agree more. Shower?”

“Sure!” Akihito exclaim while reaching out to accept the extending hand from his lover.

_______________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________

Thirty minutes later, they both emerged from the master bedroom; Akihito dressed nothing but a white dress shirt and a strip black and purple boxer, while his older was in a black three-piece suit looking as impeccable as ever. Akihito headed to the kitchen and fixed something quickly for breakfast while Asami makes himself a cup of coffee before settling down on the kitchen table and started on his morning newspaper. 

Akihito placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in from of his lover and one for himself before grabbing a seat next to him. 

“What is your plan for today?” Asami asked while folding his newspaper and placed it on the side of the table. 

“Nothing much. Need to edit my works so I will probably by staying inside all day,” Akihito replied while munching on his bacon. 

Asami hn-ed. “I want hotpot for dinner.”

“That’s fine. We probably have enough ingredients to make one.” 

They both ate in silence, which consisted of Akihito munching his food and Asami eating lazily while occasionally stroking the blond’s thigh. Akihito half glared and welcomed the casual morning that they share when they could wake up together. 

When they were both finished, Asami headed for the door while Akihito followed him behind with his suitcase. He was waiting for Asami to put on his dress shoes before handing him the brief. When the older man took the suitcase, Akihito wrapped his hands around the older’s man face and peck him on the lips. “Take care of this would you?” He was referring to Asami’s face as he careless it like it was the most valuable treasure on this planet. 

“I will. And you take care of this.” Asami grabbed his ass, earning a yelp from him.


	2. He couldn't help it

After his lover left, Akihito went to his workroom and start working on his editing. He has several photo shoots that need to be edit and send to the editors for the magazines. 

Akihito was a young upcoming photographer that mainly focuses on models but occasionally he would help with photographing interviews if his friends ask for him to cover. Really, that was how he met Asami over a year ago. His photo shoot got cancelled that day because the model was coming from England and her fly got delayed. When he was heading home, his friend called to ask if he could photograph an interview he would be having with an entrepreneur. Kou has been a long time friend so agreed to help. 

When he arrived at the hotel room, he was speechless when Kou introduced him to one of the most successful entrepreneur there is, Asami Ryuichi. 

Akihito knew that he has a thing for beautiful faces, which was why he opted for photography so he could meet them and capture their beauty. No doubt he has seen many beautiful faces that makes him feel like there was butterflies in his stomach. But this, the moment his eyes landed on Asami’s face, his soul has been sucked from him. He has the most beautiful, no sexiest face there is. That smooth skin, sculpted nose, well-defined jawlines, perfect pairs of lips and the most beautiful pair of golden eyes to top it off nearly caused Akihito to cum in his pants right then and there. 

He couldn’t listen to what Kou was saying as he was well occupied with drilling holes through Asami’s face. Asami must have saw his admiration and lust as he couldn’t help but chuckled when Kou tried to gain his attention for the umpteenth time. Somehow he was able to make it through the photo shoot. Well, it wasn’t too hard considering that once he was behind camera, all he had to do was taking a picture at every angle so he could admire Asami’s face at every angle without looking like a psychopath. 

When the photo shoot was finished, Asami came up from behind and thanked him for his hard work. Akihito used that opportunity to ask if Asami would like to go for lunch with him as he would like to get to know his face better, wait no he meant to know Asami’s better. The older man chucked at his remark and agreed. They were having lunch at one of the hotel’s restaurant and before long the were back up in a hotel room with Akihito touching every nook and cranny of the man’s face as he can and Asami finding his behavior adorable. And the rest was history. 

Before Akihito could realize, the sun had set. His stomach was growling loudly causing him to stop his work and realized he has been working for eight hours straight. He closed his laptop and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. It is only seven, so he has some time before Asami returns home. 

At around ten, Akihito re-emerged from the master bedroom after a shower wearing a tank top and a camo boxer. He hit the sofa with a can of soda in hand. He turned on the TV and flicked through the channel looking for something interesting to watch while waiting for his lover to return home. 

A short while, he heard a click from the front door and immediate got up from the sofa and ran to the entrance. He was greeted with his lover taking off his shoes. 

“Welcome ho-“ Akihito gasped when Asami looked up.

“Arrgg! You’re hurt.” He grabbed the older man’s wrist and led him to the couch without letting the man finish taking off his socks. 

“Just a small cut. Nothing to worry about.” Asami was referring to the bandage on his right arm when his young lover pulled him down to sit on the couch. 

“Aggg… No… what happened if it leaves a scar. It looks like a deep cut.” 

Asami resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Akihito pointedly ignore his arm but instead cupped his face with his hands. He felt a slight burn when the blond used his finger to touch his right cheekbone lightly, a cut? Must have been a scratch when he ducks his head behind a stack of crates to hide from the shooter. 

“It’s just a small cut.”

“No, no. We can’t leave it like that we need to disinfect it, clean it and bandage it. Who knows what kind of bacteria you have been exposed to? What happened if you get an injection and there will be scar left?” Akihito was panicking and again Asami was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Ah! I know.” Akihito reached up and licked the wound repeatedly. “I heard that this is a really good way to disinfect,” he said and resume licking. And before long he was starting to lick and kiss other areas on Asami’s face. 

“And may I know why you are getting hard from disinfecting my face?” The older man asked while he grab Akihito’s shaft with his uninjured hand. 

“Oops. Got a little carry away.” The blond blushed and got up, “wait here.” 

He returned with a first aid kit and work to disinfect the wound with alcohol and put a sponge bob band-aid over the cut. 

“You know there is another part of my body that is actually injured.”  
Again, Akihito gasped. “Is your dick ok?” He quickly grabbed Asami’s belt and start to unbuckle it. 

Asami feels like face palming his face but instead he opted for, “why don’t you check it out? It might have been.”

The sound of the belt unbuckled resonates the room following by the sound of zipper unzipping. Akihito reached inside the black boxer and grab Asami’s limbed member releasing it. He bowed his head to eye level with the older man’s crotch and began stroking it back and forth, examining the tip, the base, and the testicles making sure there was anything wrong with it. When satisfied, he stroked it once and inhaled the clean scent that was the man before popping his dick into his mouth sucking it. Asami’s member rises to life from the sudden change in temperature. Akihito play with the tip using his tongue and slowly making his way down, tracing the popping vein along the way. He was sucking, nipping and playing with the testicles, enjoying the fullness of it in his mouth. 

Asami was digging his fingers into his scalp a little too hard when Akihito took his member all the way to the back of his throat and moving it repeatedly. His boy knows him too well. 

“Don’t play with yourself.” Asami commanded.

“B-but I want to watch your facial expression while you come. Pleaseee.” Akihito looked up to him with his sparkly hazel eyes, and he knew he couldn’t deny his request, especially if it involves his face. 

“Fine.” Asami said and bobbed his head up and down before releasing himself into his young lover’s cavern. Akihito stroked himself hastily while watching Asami’s every emotion playing out on his lover’s perfect face, the only emotion that Asami only allow him to see and no one else. He came spurting on the sofa when Asami cum in his mouth and displaying a sexy closed eyes, half panting lips type of expression on his face. 

“Ahh… That was good.” Akihito was satisfed.

“What is?”

“Everything.” Asami was pleased with the answer.

“Hey Asami, can I come on your face next time?” Akihito asked while caressing his face. 

“If you call me daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what kind of kink is coming up next? haha

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what kind of kink is coming up next? haha
> 
> I am kinda into kinky theme at the moment. Feel free to make suggestions as to what kind of kink you would like to see next.


End file.
